Teen Beach Three
by Whosdidit22
Summary: Will mack and Brady remember each other when they wind up in Lela's movie? When the real and movie characters return to the real world, weird things start to happen, yet this time nobody disappears. When the villains find out they're part of a movie, they have a plan. Without the heroes, the villains become the stars. Can the heroes fix this?
1. NOTICE!

NOTICE: I Do not own any characters in this…all character rights belong to disney channel. And if a song is a teen beach-owned song it'll be bolded, but if it is a song that I made it'll not be bolded but do not steal my songs without my permission.


	2. Beginning

After the movie night in teen beach 2

mack: So, how did you like the movie?

Brady: I thought it was …if i say great can i still get that smoothie?

Mack: Yes, you can.

But only if you tell me what our favorite part was, mine was that Lela was the biker's leader, but decided she likes surfing too, and also the fact that defeating the villains was led by her,

Brady: I did like how the villains were incredibly clueless.

Mack: Yeah they seem smart, but lack common sense…what else did you like?

Brady: I liked how Chee Chee and Seacat get into some funny arguments even after the groups united…

Mack: Yeah that was pretty funny.

(At the end of the Lela, Queen in the movie world)

Lela: Everyone! Irealized something

Tanner: What is it?

Lela: I realized that because Mack and Brady don't remember meeting each other yet, they won't remember meeting us

Butchy: Hold up? How comes they won't remember meeting us or each others?

Lela: Because, I changed the movie

Butchy: Whats that got do with anything"

Lela: The movies a different movie know

Giggles: They're saying because Lela made changes to the Wet Side Story universe,

It is now Lela, Queen of the Beach universe, and because of that in mack and Brady's world, Wet Side Story never existed, therefore they never met until they saw Lela Queen of the Beach.

Butchy: Oh, I get's it now.

Lela: And because of that they might accidentally get stuck in this world.

Giggles: There is a chance that even if they get stuck in our world, or we get stuck in theirs, circumstances might be different due tone reason or another, and disappearance might not be an effect because this isn't Wet Side Story anymore.

(from a distance, inside big momma's)

Chee Chee: Quit hogging the pool table. Its my turn.

Seacat: We'll your going to have to wait until i finish my practicing big hair.

Chee Chee: Really? You? Making fun of my hair? All yous needs to do is dye your hair blue and add a big nose and your face will match your personality!

Seacat: I personally don't take clown and an insult. I take it as a compliment. It implies you think I have a good sense of humor, so thank you.

Chee Chee: That's it.

Lela rushes in and y7eslls; Stop fighting

Tanner: Yeah why can't you get along with the other group like everyone else has?

Chee Chee: What yous talking about. I gets along with Tanner, Kiki,Rascal, and Giggles fine.

Lela: And?

Seacat: I consider Lugnut, Struts, Butchy, and Lela my friends

Giggles:And?

Chee Chee: Even if its was when we was still feuding and that clown were a biker id still dislike him.

Seacat: Yeah, i don't care what she is. It's her personality that stinks

Chee Chee: Well…theres Irony

Struts: Rascal, How come you didn't stop the fight and you was closer than any of us.

Rascal(With mouth full): I didn't notice

Giggles: he was eating a sandwich.

Rascal: How could you tell?

Giggles: I see mustard and bread on the table

Lela: How did you manage to fit the full sandwich in your mouth.

Rascal: Was hungry.

Lela: Anyways, i think(to Seacat and Chee Chee) you both each other an apology

They both say sorry mumbled and walk away.


	3. Deja Vu

Lela:Well… I guess them saying sorry and not meaning it is better than not at all

Struts: yeah

Lela: Anyways, so everyone. It appears we have a few small problems. We have the chance that Mack and Brady could come here again, and we have no idea where Professor Camambert and Dr. Fusion have headed, or if they're going to hatch another evil plan.

Butchy: Yikes! What's gonna happen, you scarin me

Struts: Everyone relax. Theres lots of stuff that can go wrong. But if we sit on her bum worrying' all day, nothin'll ever get done. then she blew a bubble and popped it

Chee Chee: Struts is right.

Rascal: I Agree. Everyone needs to chill.

Lela: Yep.

(In front of the ocean at the beach in Mack and Brady's world)

Mack: Is it just me or have I seen you before?

Brady:Yeah Maybe i saw you in class once, it feels like I've known a lot more…strange feeling

Deja Vu:

Mack: Have I Seen Your Face Before/It It feels like I know You

Brady: I feel like I know you're story, and I feel like you know mine./ But that's impossible and so sublime/

Mack: Maybe I've seen you in the halls or at the store

Brady: It feels like this has happened before

Mack and Brady: It feels like Deja Vu./ Have you met me/Have I met you before?/At the school or at the grocery store?/Maybe I saw you near the beach's shore/

Mack: There's something that seems off/I feel like I know you but I don't

Brady: I feel that way too

Mack and Brady: Strange Feeling…like we've met before, but i don't think we did/it feels like deja vu/ Have you seen me/ have i seen you/ it feels like deja vu?

Brady: Maybe we met sometime long ago

Mac:And even if we haven't I'm g;ad we met now

Brady: Me too, we seem like the perfect match

Mac: Maybe thats why this feeling is felt

Brady: But I am positive I seen you somewhere before

Mac:You like to surf? Maybe we saw each other on the beach doc or shore?

Brady: If we did or didn't then Im glad to see you now for sure

song ends

Mac: Wait, where do you go to school

Brady: Windy Bluff High School

Mac ahh..we proablly have seen each other in the halls or something I go there too

Brady: Really? Cool!

Mac: Maybe we should get to know each other better later? Maybe a date soon? How bout we surf tomorrow night?

Brady: Sounds great.


	4. Evil Eavesdropping

(the next day, at Lela, Queen of the Beach)

Lela:Seacat, did you find a way to make sure Mac and Brady won't enter

Seacat: Yep, but don't you like them?

Lela, yes, but them entering puts their lives and our lives at jeopardy

Chee Chee: Get with it curly, We discussed this before. And besides a wet floor sign and coution tape aint going to help…

Seacat: We could use your hair wed have enough to cover this …both worlds

Chee Chee: Hmmph…

Butchy: Guys, grow up and stop acting like pre-schoolers.

Giggles: Yes, Actually more like toddlers

Struts: I have to agree. You too are getting annoying.

Lela: Guys, focus, we can settle are differences later. Weh have to focus on saving both worlds. However we unfortunately don't have the technology we could use. We could try to get it from Mac's world, but that's to much of a risk

Butchy: Didn't you say there might not be sis…theres got to be some exception since this changed

Lela: True…but still, better safe than sorry. We can't risk anything bad happening to this movie world, or the world outside of this movie

(At Dr. Fusion, and Camambert's new hideout)

Fusion: Why did we make our hide out on top of the volcano , I'm sweating profusely right now

Camambert:Because, its far away, so nobody is going toy find out our new dil scheme…any dirt on the surfers and bikers?

Fusion: Actually, i was there and i hid and eavesdropped and spied, and i heard them say this is a movie world… and that people from the outer world could come here..

Camambert(rips off mustache): Intruing)(puts mustache back on) Perfect. Here is an idea, you exit this world, to that outer world, and find out what this movie is and how to change int

Fusion: How would you change it…it doesn't seem possible, i mean i suppose i could use some futuristic thing, because i heard them say the outer world is in the future

Camambert anything is possible: We could rule this world

Fusion: How the heck do i exit the world…I don't even know how people can enter this world

Camambert: Must I do everything you pathetic, over thinker…

song: Can't loose

Camambert:(triumphant singing tune) Think of the big picture/ when this is all said and done/we could have our moment in the spotlight-in the sun/we could have our turn we could be in on the fun/ we could be the stars/ we could triumph/we could make this world our own/think of the big picture/ we could finally win/ We could beat the stupid water heads and bike stupidheads/(evil laugh hahaha)/ HWat do you say? It's isn't to difficult when you set your mind to it/ Just have to put some gut and grit/ we would never loose again/ no matter the situation/ our schemes would never fail/never face another trial/ This schem is full-proof/ downright evil/ good can loose this time

Fusion(spoken): Buti heard them say good always wins in this movie

Camambert(singing again): but it can/ if you think about the big picture/ from above the score so high/ we could score so high/ and we can succeed/ information's all we need/ look at the big picture/ if you do then you will see/ the point of view of me/ this plan is full -proof/ if done correctly we can't loose/

end of song

Camambert: Must I do everything, I'll go figure out a another way, while you try to make some invention, that'll easily make us go to the outer world

Fusion:In order to do that, I need information about that world. Im a scientist, not a magician…

Camambert: Fine…Ill fetch the information for you somehow…but illl need a disguise


	5. Date and Giant Wave(short chapter)

(night time mack and brady's world)

(Mack and Brady, drinking a giant mango smoothie with two straws in one cup on a canoe)

Mack: This is relaxing, but lets hit eh waves after this

Brady: Way ahead of you…Have you ever tried surfing two people at the same time

Mack: actually, me and my grandpa tried it once, but it didn't go over to well, we weren't balancing right, but i could try again.

Brady: Cool.

Mack: Well, let's dock now(grabs the board with emblem on it and sparkles)

Brady: why did the emblem just sparkle

Mack: I think its just for decoration, but let's go

(they go to the shore and run fa into the ocean with said board, and soon after they get on the board a huge sized wave covers them sand tosses them around…) but they do swim up, but when they arrive, although it is still night time, the surrounding area looks different, and all the lights are turnedoff

Brady: How did the city get to sleep this quick?

Mack: I don't know, and more importantly, why does everything look different? Did the wave carry us across the ocean?


End file.
